


Volleyball Homos

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata don’t even realize they are dating
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Kudos: 27





	Volleyball Homos

##  **This plot idea contains: Nothing, just really gay.**

**Angst Level: 1/10**

**Happy Ending**

****Pairing(s): Kageyama/Hinata****

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

Kageyama and Hinata don’t even realize they are dating. 

Or Noya saying something to Kageyama about being gentle on Hinata because he know how Asahi gets (noya pushes him to that point) Kageyama is super confused and just sits around like? What happened? So then he realize they are going out and starts looking at Hinata differently but then Hinata starts "teasing him" touching him, bending down, and Kageyama goes crazy. And kiss Hinata pushed up against a wall. And Hinata is so fucking confused. Like bro what is going on. So then Kageyama kisses him and Hinata has never thought of being with a man so he is just like wow you can do that? That's a thing? Kageyama is gay? Do I like him? Are we dating? 

And then Hinata assumes he is top because Kageyama is the gay one... 

  * Hinata staying at Kageyama’s during a tournament because he is so tired after and Kage doesn’t want him biking all the way back. This all gets said in front of the rest of the team and they all think it is celebratory banging time but no. And when they show up the next day all worn out the team thinks they pretty much only fucked. But no they were both to excited to sleep and ended up watching game dvds on their competition. 
  * Kinda want to do a bit like at some point while spending the night together Hinata has a boner and is just like “Kage what do I do?” 
  * Going to eat dinner together and Kage sharing his last bite. 
  * Kage letting Hinata borrow his extra jersey clothes and they are way too big so he has to keep having to hold the pants. (maybe they fall down at some point)
  * Kage and Hinata getting to school super early to practice and falling asleep in a heap together to have Suga to wake them up later.
  * Hinata and Kage taking baths together at training camp. Nothing sexual them just being dorks and scrubbing each others backs because who can reach right, right.
  * Hinata flinging himself at Kage after they win a practice match. Knocking them both to the ground. 
  * Hinata freaks out the first time he sees Kage’s cock because wow another person’s dick. And just freaks the fuck out about it and Kage blushing and yelling. And Hinata reaching over and fondling him because wow penis. (Kage is hung and Hinata just never connected that other people have penis’)
  * Kage has never watched porn.
  * Fumbly first time sex. “Tobio there is no way it’s going to fit! Just let me do you!” And even though Kage is happy about it it didn’t feel good (not really bad either) and he is thinking about never doing it again. But he likes handjobs and getting blown but that wasn’t fun.
  * Kage goes and researches so that next time he can fuck Hinata. He finds out about the prostate. Tries it out on himself first and then knows he has to share this.
  * Side Stories: After the team finds out about kage/hina Noya goes to Asahi to talk about it since Asahi had been unusually quiet at practice and Noya is worried Asahi is mad at them for being gay. When Noya confronts him he finds out that no, Asahi is also gay and then Noya starts bugging him about why he was never told and getting mad at Asahi for thinking that Noya would be homophobic but then Asahi blurts out that it was because he was in love with Noya. [http://hetastuckfun.tumblr.com/post/102420959880/stylishtwirlwink-joseffu-look-at-this-this](http://hetastuckfun.tumblr.com/post/102420959880/stylishtwirlwink-joseffu-look-at-this-this) ((((NOya does the kisssing and Asahi is red as a tomato)).
  * Kuro has been trying to figure out what Kenma has been playing for months. Kenma had been hiding it from him, something he normally didn’t do. Normally Kuro could sit leaning up against Kenma for hours. Nice and cozy. But this lately Kenma would turn away, blushing and not letting Kuro see. Kuro finally ends up pretending to be asleep during a sleepover, waiting. Until Kenma pulled out his psp and starts playing Kuro is shocked to find out that he is playing BL games (at first it looks normal and then there is gay sex) Kuro cuddles up around Kenma, Kuro whispering in his ear about how he never thought Kenma would be into this kind of thing. Sex. And palming at his cock. small and hard and girly. 
  * Oikawa likes to wear girls underwear. Iwaizumi notices during a game, as Oikawa jumps. Iwaizumi confronts Oikawa about being an idiot who isn’t careful after sex and obviously grabbed the girls underwear. Oikawa smirks and walks away. This keeps happening and finally Iwaizumi is too fucking fed up and starts getting seriously pissed only for Oikawa to smirk and say, “Oh these aren’t some girls, they are mine, soft and silky just like I like them.” Iwaizumi giving Oikawa a blow job while Oikawa is wearing a skirt, his head covered. 



Iwaizumi had never been so completely thrown off, unbalanced, as when Oikawa jumped to make a dump shot and his shirt had ridden up ever so slightly. That’s when he saw it, just a hint of pink lace underwear. It had shocked him to his core. But he didn’t have time to think about it, they were in the middle of a game and like hell they were going to lose because of him. Hell no.

So he ignored it, hoped that no one else had seen it. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure why but it wasn’t for anyone else that’s all he knew. 

They kept playing, a cohesive unit, easily reading each other and in the end won the match. As was expected. 

They headed to the locker room, Oikawa congratulating everyone like he always did. Honestly, he was a better teammate than one would expect. Sure, he had his moments where nothing would please Iwaizumi more than to strangle the idiot. But for the most part Oikawa on the whole was a good guy and a good captain. Definitely deserving of his position and respect. No one would ever deny that. 

All that being said, the man was a handful. Fangirls always surrounding him, making him late for practice and distracting the rest of the team, and until today to Iwaizumi’s knowledge Oikawa had never actually gone out with any of them. He apparently had been wrong. 

For some reason that rubbed Iwaizumi the wrong way. It just made him all the more peeved. And if that idiot thought he was going to start missing practice to hang with some girl, he had another thing coming.

So when Oikawa, instead of changing in their locker room, started to make his way to the dorms Iwaizumi decided to get this discussion over now so they would never have to bring it up again. Oikawa looked over his shoulder, smiling and giving that stupid little half wave before slowing down to let him catch up. Once again, his partner’s actions pissed him off for no real reason, even he knew this anger was uncalled for. Maybe not, the underwear had been ridiculous. 

Or whatever. 

They made it back to Oikawa’s dorm, third years were lucky enough to have their own rooms since they were supposed to need be able to focus on studies. None of them to his knowledge did that. Iwaizumi closed the door behind him, it slammed shut a little harder than he had meant to. Oikawa didn’t even seem to mind, not even a flinch as he sauntered towards his closet. Once again Iwaizumi called him an ass, but only in his mind. 

Oikawa was doing whatever Oikawa does so Iwaizumi sat at his desk chair and started to get this over with. “Look, you need to be more careful about getting dressed after sleeping with someone.” 

This seemed to have no effect, no pause, no I’m sorry. Nothing. Iwaizumi could feel his blood start to boil. The only thing the other man did was bend slightly taking off his shorts slowly like his muscles were too sore to be discreet. 

He had to look away quickly, Oikawa’s ass sticking up in the air not even covered by the full lace underwear he was wearing. Iwaizumi really hated him. He shifted his legs, waiting for some kind of response, it didn’t come. Oikawa started to pull his jersey over his head as he walked over to his desk. Towards him. 

Iwaizumi started to freak out, keeping his eyes trained on the door. If he looked he would lose control. 

He was horrible, had been in love with his best friend for years. And this was torture. Surely Oikawa couldn’t be this stupid, he was just looking down at him, smirk that smirk that half the time Iwaizumi wanted to slap of his face and the other half of the time kiss away. Maybe. Maybe more 80% 20%. He could never decide. 

So instead of staying and letting himself get out of control he jumped up only looking back once to see Oikawa’s reaction. The idiot was just standing there, on hand on his hip and the other waving goodbye, stupid smile still on his face. 

Pink lace panties against milky skin.

-.X.-

It was driving him crazy, he should never have looked back. He messed up the moment he looked back. It haunted his every waking moment, and most of his sleeping ones too. Iwaizumi was doomed. 

And even worse Oikawa either completely ignored it or gave him sly little glances. It was horrible. A never ending taunt. And then, fuck, they had been in the middle of practice, Iwaizumi running back to the court from getting a stray ball. He had seen it. Just a hint. A peek. 

Oikawa was getting ready to serve, stretching and touching it his toes. 

And there it was. Barely visible above his pant line, a strip of slightly darker lace than that of their blue uniform. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it as he stormed off the court. Blood boiling.

-.X.-

He was sulking. He knew he was. But Iwaizumi couldn’t help it. He had stormed into his bedroom and he was currently splayed on his bed, lights still off. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t decided who he was more pissed at, himself for being so mad and falling for his best friend, Oikawa for being a reckless asshole, or the women he was hooking up with. He knew the latter wasn’t fair but he couldn’t help how it made his skin crawl. 

There was a knock at his door and he knew it was Oikawa, so he just sighed before telling the other just to come in. 

His partner didn’t seem to mind the fact the room was pitch black, as the door shut behind him. “You left.” 

Iwaizumi scoffed, “Tell me something I don’t know, like why you were once again wearing a girls underwear. 

There was a lot of rustling around after that, he could hear soft breathing. His skin was on fire, it was so dark and he had no clue what the other might be doing. There was a zipper, more shuffling and things hitting the floor. 

The air was tense and it made his stomach flutter.

The lights suddenly turned on, blinding him momentarily. Iwaizumi pulled an arm over his face to shield his sore eyes. Before he even has time to get used to the light there is a warm weight in his lap. He knows what it is automatically but is too afraid to look up and see that this is just a joke, a mirage. 

There’s a sweaty hand pulling his arm away from his face, and closes his eyes, not daring to look. He can feel the blush high on his cheeks, running down his chest. Oikawa leaned down to his ear, the softest whisper of  _ Iwaizumi _ falling from his lips. And it was like something in him shifted. Set a fire. Signed skin. 

His body moved, flipping them over, a soft puff of air hitting his face. He wasn’t sure if the fact that Iwaizumi hardly ever said his name. It was always Iwa-chan or just random shouts to get him to do what he wanted. But this. His name so desperately said from the person he loves mouth, it was just too much for him to handle. 

He was harder than he had ever been before and that was when he noticed it. Oikawa was wearing on of the female uniforms, skirt and all. And Iwaizumi had to to hold his breath, he was about to cum if he didn’t take a moment chill.

Honestly the thought have never really crossed his mind. Even after finding out the panties thing it was nothing compared to this. He wanted to devour the man under him. Wholly and completely. 

And then he realized how out of control he was. “Is this...is this okay?” Iwaizumi was beyond worried. Just because Oikawa was here, willing, didn’t mean that he was gay, or wanted to be with him. 

Oikawa laughed, he might have even called it a giggle, leaning his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, kissing it almost shyly, so unlike him. But he knew this was his way of saying that yes, this was something he wanted. And that did it for him. 

He couldn’t help it as he slid down the bed, pulling Oikawa onto the end of the bed, slowly lifting the skirt, revealing teal lace underwear, Oikawa didn’t stop him so he continued, moving his face under the rough fabric. 

He was shocked, it was one thing for Oikawa to want to be with him and another for him to be just as hard. Flushed cock leaking against soft fabric. Teal and pink going wonderfully together. 

And fuck he wanted nothing more than to have Oikawa in his mouth. Hot, hard, and his. So he did. right around the lace, a loud moan coming from above him. And he couldn’t even see, his whole head was covered in skirt. All he could see was the cock in front of him. 

But he could feel so much, Oikawa’s hands pushing a his head down and his stocking clad feet wrapping around his thighs, pulling him in like he was needed. 

And he let himself be drowned by it. Pulling the the top of the lace down. Cock bouncing free and just letting his breath ghost over it. Oikawa pulling him closer. He let his mouth slid over velvet skin. Hot and filling him. And god it was good. The taste of him on his tongue. Hot. So fucking hot. 

And he didn’t even know what to do. Got the jist of it but had never done this before, didn’t know where to put his tongue, how far to open his mouth, what to do with his hands. It was all new and exciting. 

So he just did what made Oikawa make the most noise, sucking at the head, licking strips from tip to base, letting saliva get everywhere not even worrying about it. His hand gripping at the base, holding him tight and not wanting the moment to end too soon. All the noises his partner made making it all the better. Moans and pleas of more more  _ more _ . And the way his hips twitched like he was trying to control himself. 

And Iwaizumi just wanted him to fall apart. Piece by piece. 

Wanted to be the one to do that to him. 

So he tried and tried to take Oikawa’s cock farther and farther. Choking on it but trying and trying. Wanted it so much. 

Oikawa hips started to thrust up, uncontrolled, erratic. And then it happened. Just a whisper of  _ Hajime _ as cum spurted down his throat making him cough. But it didn’t matter. His hips thrusting against the edge of his bed and at the sound of his name he lost it. 

They had done this all wrong. No sweet words and gentle kisses. Just pleasure. But that’s how they were. They would never be those people who gave each other nicknames. But he knew, somewhere deep down, that this was it for them. He had never wanted anything more than this. And having it, the way Oikawa laugh and then sighed as Iwaizumi collapsed next to him, was perfect. 

“Iwa-chan, do you need me to-”

Iwaizumi waved his hand around, shooing him off, and he didn’t even need to look over to see the smirk. 

That smirk that half the time Iwaizumi wanted to slap of his face and the other half of the time kiss away. Maybe. Maybe more 20% 80%. He could never decide.

**  
  
**

  * Tsukishima consoling Yamaguchi by saying next time do better so we can play together longer. 
  * Flash back of Takeda on his knees begging for Ukai to fuck him. The him talking to the kids and saying, “I’m good at getting on my knees and begging.” To Sugawara and Daichi 



There was a lot of things Kageyama hated, from math class to losing a game. There were many things, probably more than he could count. There were only a few things that he could say he liked. The way a volleyball felt in his hand and the smell of stale gym air after hours of practice. Sweat heavy on his brow. Muscles aching. These were all things he loved.

But then there was Hinata. Honestly, he wasn’t sure about him. The jury was still out on that one. Some days the way the kid smiled after hitting one of his spikes, hand red and hair wild, made something inside of himself flutter. Others, like when Hinata was smiling at the Nekoma setter, it made him want to rip his hair out. 

So now having Hinata walking beside him, bike off to his side, how Kageyama felt was somewhere in between. The kid was babbling on and on about something that Kageyama couldn’t fully follow because of his bastardization of the Japanese language. He was pretty sure it had to do with the move Noya had been trying to teach him earlier. But there was something about the way the light was hitting his hair, making it shine like gold. And Kageyama hated him in that moment, the way his stomach leaped, heart pounding like he and just run laps. 

Kageyama couldn’t help as he pushed the kid away from his side, he was far too close. Making his skin itchy and hot.

“Bastard!” Hinata yelled as his hip knocked against his bike causing it to tumble to the ground, clanging against the pavement. He picked it up quickly glaring with cheeks red from anger. Kageyama hated it. 

And it all drove him mad, the way the kid then spent the rest of their trip home farther from Kageyama than earlier. Too far away, leaving him cold. Kageyama loathed these feelings. How everything he seemed to do was wrong. He was never satisfied with anything. And it drove him insane. 

Parting with Hinata was always the best and worst. Finally able to get the stupid kid away from him but feeling conflicted for wanting to run after Hinata. It never failed. The soaring feeling as the sun made everything around them light up only to have to turn and head home next. 

Spending the rest of the day, mother and father laughing with each other, as Kageyama sat around, picking at his food and homework before heading to sleep. This is how it went everyday. 

Sleepless night, tossing and turning, restless, with dreams of sneakers squeaking against waxed courts. The slam of volleyballs hitting hard surfaces. Dreams of nationals and beyond. Hinata always at his side. Ever present. Then he would wake, uneasy and still tired, to have soggy cereal. Mother wishing him good luck while telling him, jokingly, not to beat up the other kids. 

She didn’t have to get up so early in the morning. Hell she was probably still half asleep as she sat the table but she never failed to spend the morning with him. Kageyama knew it was mostly his fault. Most of his time was spent at school, morning practice, afternoon practice and after-afternoon practice with Hinata. Most of his time was spent away from home and since he was her only child he understood on some level how she missed him. 

But he couldn’t help it, he breathed volleyball. It was the air in his lung or whatever that stupid saying was. He knew it was an obsession, something always on his mind. And since he had joined the Karasuno team that also meant Hinata was alway on his mind. The only person to ever hit one of his quicks. It wasn’t like with Asahi or any of the other spikers where he had to work to meet them. No. Hinata meet him at his own game. And it was wonderful. 

The sky was still pitch black as he pondered this, why it was so easy to let Hinata into his life, but before he could find the answer he caught a glimpse of orange hair, and he was off running. Feet pounding and lungs struggling for air at the sudden mad dash. Kageyama was running full speed, Hinata at his side, not even a step behind. They pushed each other will full force. 

And once they finally reached the front door of the court they both declared, “I won.” The smile on Hinata’s face dropped, turning into a scowl as he started to argue. Kageyama ignored it in favor of heading to the club room to change. Normally first years wouldn’t have a key to it but after months of arriving early for practice Sugawara had somehow convinced the captain to give them a spare (probably because no one wanted to get up early enough to let them in), and of course Kageyama was the one in charge of it because they all knew Hinata would have lost it. Kageyama secretly thought that was ridiculous and the Hinata would never lose something so precious.

At his heels as he opened up the club room Hinata was still going on about how “Stupid Kage I won fair and square!” Kageyama just huffed and continued on, pulling off his school clothes, trying to ignore Hinata, who was now dancing around the room half dressed. Really the kid got too excited about the thought of practice. Well, Kageyama itched to play too so he was a bit of a hypocrite, whatever. His skin also itched to look over at Hinata, all pale skin, but he didn’t, head down in his locker. 

They practiced long and hard, sweat freely dripping down their brows, yells of  _ toss to me _ and  _ stupid hinata  _ filling the air. It was comfortable in a way it shouldn’t be. Easy. Soon the rest of the team had showed up. Everyone working in pairs, trying to help each other with weaknesses. This was how they worked, everyday. Long and hard, only taking a break to go to class. 

At lunch Hinata came and meet Kageyama in his class, bento in hand along with his volleyball. This was how it went. Kageyama grumbling about how he didn’t want to spend time with Hinata when the truth was he did. He liked eating lunch with the kid who had absolutely no manners and ended up talking with food in his mouth, though Kageyama wouldn’t lie Hinata got him talking as well. Both rushing to get their food down so they had more time to throw around the ball. Almost competing and ending up almost choking on their food.

They quickly got to practice, receive after receive trying to get Hinata to where he wasn’t completely useless when not spiking. The kid begging the whole time for just one toss. Kageyama finally let him have it right before the bell rang. Hinata hit it hard, causing it to bounce away just as soon he was running after it. Kageyama just turned and walked back to class. 

After school was over he headed over to the gym, changing in the club room. Nishinoya and Tanaka going on and on about something or another. Really he didn’t pay them much attention and he honestly didn’t think most of the rest of the team did either. 

The thing he was paying attention to was the fact that his partner was still not here, Kageyama was taking his time. Slow to get undressed and dressed. Waiting. Hinata still hadn’t shown up and Kageyama was worried. More so for the fact that at this moment he had no one else to practice with. Well, yeah, he did but he prefered to do it with Hinata. They were in-sync and it was a calming feeling. So yeah he was worried. But it was only because he couldn’t practice. 

They all left for the court, Daichi going over what they needed to work on today, as he did everyday. By now they could pretty much predict what he was going to ask of them. They all spread up, stretching sore muscles that had become tight after morning practice. Kageyama was trying to reach his toes when a less than gentle push from behind finally gave him what he needed to grab the underside of his feet. 

Hinata was saying how sorry he was for being late, and that the teacher had held him back to talk about his horrible test grade, while pushing on Kageyama’s shoulders. Forcing his body forward. He could see Hinata’s legs from where he sat between his thighs. His insides fluttered and he blamed it on the fact he was bent in half and obviously crushing his them. Hinata’s warm hand’s against his back burnt, leaving the warmth running through him for the rest of practice. 

Sugawara was currently working on setting for Hinata, so that he got a feel for it. And because Kageyama was more concentrated on the orange ball of energy bouncing all over the place than what he was currently doing, Asahi completely missed his toss. It wasn’t Asahi’s fault but he apologised anyways and it made Kageyama more angry than it should have. The rest of his tosses were perfect if not a bit forceful. 

By the end of practice his anger had stewed to a boil. He tore through the locker room, getting ready to leave as fast as humanly possible. The rest of the team seemed to realize he was in a horrible mood and was avoiding him for the most part. Except for Hinata. Of course. Who kept bugging him about why he was being a “pissy bastard.”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama yelled as he stomped out of the room, door slamming behind him. The cold air hit him like a slap and suddenly he came back to himself. He realized how stupid his anger had been as well as his outburst. Really it had been childish. He sighed before heading over to the bike rack to wait for Hinata. 

It wasn’t long before the kid came running out, looking a mess like he had got dressed in a hurry and was trying to catch up with Kageyama. His suspicions were confirmed when the shock was obviously on Hinata’s face. Eyes and mouth wide when he spotted his partner. That hit harder with Kageyama about how stupid he had been earlier. 

But that was something he would never say out loud.

They started to head home. Silently walking together, side by side as always. The sound of old bike chains screaming to be oiled. 

Kageyama hated this, how stiff the atmosphere felt when he was used to the comfort Hinata’s presence usually meant. Hated how the kid was trying to be sneaky and steal glances like he was worried if he got caught Kageyama would yell at him. It was wrong. And honestly he wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, all he knew was it did. And that he had caused it and need to fix it. 

Sure, he just come right out and say sorry, but that wasn’t what him. So when they passed by the Ukai store he quickly ran in. Grabbed two meat buns and shoved one into Hinata’s hands, eye’s trained on the ground. To nervous to look up and see if he was understood. 

He was.

They continued walking. Hinata jabbering on, food stuffed in his mouth. And everything was back to normal and Kageyama felt like he could breath again. 

-.X.-

Today was going to be a good day, Hinata could feel it in his very being. His mom had cooked his favorite breakfast and he had been the first to shower so that he got warm water. He didn’t even fall once on the way to school. So he couldn’t help the smile that was nearly splitting his face in two or the spring in his step. It was one of those days where he felt light as a feather. Like if he wanted to he might be able to fly.

It was so gwaaaa! 

“Kageyama!” He yelled, jumping from his bike at the rack and running as fast as his legs could carry him, Kageyama only a few steps behind. Both already out of breath from the sudden start off. 

He couldn’t help but smile, his partner at his side, everything was right. And once again the day proved to be going his way as he beat Kageyama by merely a step. Flinging his fists in the air as he let out a victory cry. “You lose stupid Bakayama!”

“Shut up idiot! You cheated.” There was no heat behind his words and Hinata felt like he was floating. Body weight almost nothing as he bounced his way up to the clubroom to change. “And breakfast this morning was amazing! Everything was perfect and just ugh.” 

Kageyama was silent, pulling his shirt over his head and Hinata couldn’t help but stare, face heating up, envy building low in his gut. He had accepted back in middle school that he probably wasn’t going to get taller or that his muscles would never be bulging. He had gotten over that disappointment. But seeing Kageyama half naked brought it back. That need to touch what he couldn’t have. Wishing to be taller with all his might. Long legs and arms, wrapped in tight muscles. He wanted it so bad. 

He sighed and took his own clothes off, hiding his body suddenly overly self-conscious. Chest red and palms sweaty. Kageyama looked over and Hinata wanted to beg him to look away. 

“Are you okay? You’re quiet?” Kageyama’s eyebrows were furrowed making a ridiculous face and making Hinata automatically relax. He smiled waving off his partner and getting back to getting in his practice clothes. 

He hummed as he skipped his way to the gym, mood lifted by just one look, Kageyama mumbling about how it was too fucking early to be this sunny. Hinata didn’t care, he was having a great day. And Kageyama was willing to toss to him right away! They spent all morning doing that. And Hinata was just on cloud nine. “Toss to me Kage, toss to me!” He yelled as he sprinted around the court, jumping without thinking and the ball always hit his hand. Palm red. 

“Shut up Hinata! Who else would I be tossing to?” Once again there was no heat behind his words but Hinata could tell he was getting a bit peeved. He couldn’t help it tough. The feeling of flying, or trust he got when Kageyama tossed to him was something he never wanted to let go of. Something he cherished and wanted to keep all to himself. 

“Asahi...Tanaka? Daichi?” Hinata’s head tilted to the side. Confused. 

“No one else is here idiot.” He scoffed before tossing the ball in the air, letting Hinata hit it on his own this time. The challenge that came with aiming his swing perfectly. Balling slamming against the other side of the court. “Plus they can’t meet me on the same level you can…” 

“Kage! Are you blushing?” Hinata was surprised by the flush high on his partners cheeks. It was probably just from running around but Hinata couldn’t help but hope that with Kageyama’s nice words meant that he was starting to relax. He always seemed way too uptight. It seemed like a waste of energy in his mind.

“Shut up,” He scoffed before turning back to the door, the rest of the team was coming in. Tanka storming the court, Kageyama quickly throwing him a toss which he hit full force, shouting before almost ripping off his shirt only to have Daichi stop him before he got a chance. 

They went on, Sugawara instructing Kageyama on his tosses, surprisingly he took it in stride, soaking in all the information his senpai could give him like a sponge. The change in his partner’s attitude was like night and day from the person Hinata first meet him. 

He now knew he had weaknesses and wanted to fix them. 

And it kind of shocked Hinata, how much even a genius like Kageyama still had to learn. Not that Hinata would admit the genius part out loud. It would just go to the other’s head. 

Ever since their crushing defeat to Aobajōsai it had been hard for them to get back on their feet. Regain their confidence and now, after many many days of hard training, days and days of sore muscle, bruises and frustration. They had started to regroup. Work as a team again. Fluid in their movements. 

Hinata had missed it. 

The ease they all had together, it had been tense. So now together, rotating positions and helping each other out. Yells of encouragement ringing through the air. Even the jackass Tsukishima was easing up on his normal torments. It was good. 

“Bakayama! Toss to me!” Hinata screamed, running up the side of the court and swinging blindly. The ball was already there, hitting his palm and falling to the other side of the net, Nishinoya shouting, “Mine!” and hitting it to Suga who set it up for Asahi to spike. It was smooth. Like water. 

Practice ended way sooner than he would like, but then again he knew if he could he would spend all day on the court. So he was a little bias. 

The team started to leave the court, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to be the last two in the gym. “Come on! Just one more toss!”

“It’s time to leave idiot.” Kageyama started to walk towards the door.

Hinata couldn’t help the pout of his lower lip, he wasn’t satisfied yet. “Please.” Kageyama stopped in his tracks, turning quickly. This was his cue to take off, running with everything he had. Feet slapping against the floor and hair flying around his face. He jumped, body soaring through the air as his hand came down hard to hit the volleyball. It fit perfectly in his hand. Barely there for a second and then hitting the floor. 

He started to fall to the floor and he silently cursed gravity. But he couldn’t. Hinata knew that, he sighed, before turning, smile wide, “Thank you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama started to blush, which was shocking. He then looked down and mumbled, “idiot” before heading to the changing room. Only pausing at the door to look back and see if Hinata was on his way. 

He was.

-.X.-

Kageyama had noticed Noya-senpai’s stares throughout practice all day. They were sharp and calculating and the old boy began walking to Kageyama more times than he could count each time deciding to back off. 

Finally after practice when it was only him, Hinata, and Noya left in the locker room, the latter untying and retying his shoelaces over and over saying they weren’t even, he made his move. The libero had been glancing back and forth between the two first years since they started undressing and it made Kageyama a little self-conscious, Hinata didn’t seem to notice at all. He was about to make a mad dash for it but Noya spoke up, “Hinata can I have a word with Kageyama here alone?” Hinata all sunshine and smiles picked up his bag, saluted, and said he would meet Kageyama over by the racks. 

Kageyama turned to look down at Noya, hoping to get whatever this was over as soon as possible, it was probably something about upsetting Asahi. But the libero said throw him for a loop. “I know you would never hurt him on purpose, but we need to keep him in tiptop shape. So just...use lots of lube when you do it it okay?”

He honestly had no clue what was going on, he understood, maybe, what Nishinoya had meant but that made even less sense. But the other wasn’t finished talking, “I know how Asahi can get and you seem like the more aggressive type, so just be gentle with him.” A small hand patted his shoulder and he couldn’t even say anything. He was dumbstruck. His suspicions had been confirmed, Noya-senpai thought he and Hinata were together...like that… But not only that, he had just admitted to being like that with Asahi-senpai… 

His cheeks were flushed and he wasn’t sure he could ever look at either of his upperclassmen the same again… And he couldn’t help but ask himself what else had he missed within his team? If Noya and Asahi were doing it surely Daichi and Suga had a relationship like that too? Kageyama couldn’t help it, he started spiraling, shivers running down his spine as he wondered if everyone on the team was gay? And why had Noya thought he was gay? And gay for Hinata at that. 

Was he gay?

His life was spiraling out of control and the door to the changing room opened back up, Hinata obviously thinking he had taken too long. 

Kageyama didn’t know what to do, too spooked to stay there a second longer he took off running, bag luckily already on his shoulder, flapping hard against his back with every step. He was home before he even realized it, face down in his bed after ignoring his mother as she asked what was wrong as he stormed in. 

The phone buzzing in his pocket momentarily pulled him away from his thoughts, flipping it open hoping for anyone sane to be messaging him. But it was too late to realize the only people’s numbers he had were those of the volleyball team and as he now realized they were all crazy.

_ From: Dumbass _

_ Wat the fuck?! _

Kageyama only felt bad for a second as he snapped the phone shut, he couldn’t deal with Hinata right now, realized he might never be able to deal with him again after what Noya had said. Because now that it was there he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About him and Hinata together. And what was worse was he realized he liked the idea, a lot. The idea of having someone who loved volleyball as much as him and who shared the same goals. Of someone he was relaxed around like no one else in his life, not even his family. Of the constant feeling of soaring and sunshine whenever he stood next to Hinata. And then he wondered if the other felt it too. 

And he realized, that he was just as gay as the rest of them. 

-.X.-

**  
  
  
  
**

-.X.-

The training camp in Tokyo was in two days and everyone was anxiously awaiting it’s arrival. Kageyama was no exception. The thought of nonstop training was exhilarating. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this please let me know.


End file.
